


Uncle Death

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: celebratory poem, compliment to character, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my farewell and a compliment for one of the best characters in Supernatural...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Death

#  Uncle Death

 

In his black robe walks

the one, who heals everything with his kindness.

In the hatred he was damned by all,

the one, who doesn't comply with any of the parties.

 

Guardian of the natural order,

holding power over end.

Brother of Life,

pure darkness envelop him.

 

On the shoulders carrying the weight of the world,

how long you can't even count.

The one on white horse of the four horsemen,

only he is the uncle of all angels.

 

Quiet administrator of the two roads,

one of the few holding his honor.


End file.
